<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thorough Examination by MizuTori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963968">A Thorough Examination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuTori/pseuds/MizuTori'>MizuTori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, F/M, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuTori/pseuds/MizuTori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening, Tae and Ren have a thorough examination about their relationship. They talk about their past, present, and future together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira &amp; Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Okay, last one I swear...for now. </p><p>This is mostly just dialogue practice. I want to make sure I get this right before I do something big. It's the first time I've written outside of MHA. So I don't want to screw this up.</p><p>Dr. Legs time. I liked Tae from the moment I saw her, and I loved her character even more as time went on.</p><p>This is essentially one big conversation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Doctor...I- uh... I'm having trouble with my, u-uh...you know what. Could you help me?"</p><p> </p><p>Tae lifted her eyes from her clipboard with a brow raised, swiveled around in her chair and looked at her boyfriend lying on the examination bed. "Are you trying to roleplay with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm bored. Thought it would be interesting."</p><p> </p><p>"...And you thought that I would want to roleplay in a scenario where you have erectile dysfunction?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...well...I guess I didn't really think about that part."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll save it for the bedroom, my little guinea pig. I'm working."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a promise?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have permission from Sakura-san to stay over?"</p><p> </p><p>"As long as I say it's for a girl, he doesn't care what I do."</p><p> </p><p>"Then yes, it's a promise." Ren smiled to himself, satisfied with his evening plans. This wouldn't be the first time they had done the deed. When Tae had shown up to Leblanc all those months ago to tell Ren that the feelings were mutual, she had been very...forward. When Tae said she was gonna give him a "thorough examination", she meant a <em> Thorough Examination. </em></p><p> </p><p>...He got laid. Like, all night.</p><p> </p><p>It was easily the greatest night of his life. The woman he fell in love with loved him back, and she wanted to show that in every way possible. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered every single second like it had just happened. Her beautiful pale skin glowed with an ethereal beauty in the moonlight. He had never seen a more perfect body. </p><p> </p><p>Tae here.</p><p> </p><p>Tae there.</p><p> </p><p>Tae's legs everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembered how nervous he was when she took him by the hand and led him up the stairs. Scratch that, terrified. He had never had a girlfriend before. Then, suddenly as soon as he got his first one she immediately had sex with him. </p><p> </p><p>But, he felt much more at ease when he realized Tae was just as nervous as he was. And...wait…</p><p> </p><p>Tae, nervous? Tae didn't get nervous. She always had control of whatever situation she was in. That was something he really admired about her. And now that he thought about it, she had said it would be a learning experience. When she said that, Ren thought she was talking about him. </p><p> </p><p>Unless...</p><p> </p><p>Ren sat up and looked over to his lover. "Tae?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" she said, not looking away from her computer.</p><p> </p><p>"What were your past boyfriends like?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't know. Never had any."</p><p> </p><p>Ren's eyes widened, his suspicion was true. "R-Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, becoming a doctor takes a lot of focus. I never had time. Besides, most of the men who made advances on me were dicks, morons, or both. The rest saw my sense of fashion, immediately realizing that they wouldn't want to bring me home to their parents. And then after I did become a doctor, my reputation was ruined. After that, even the idiots were scared of me." Tae kicked the floor, her swivel chair rolled over to the examination bed. She brought a hand up to Ren's cheek, "The boyfriend I finally did get is the one that saved my reputation and gave me my life back. So I'd say the wait was well worth it."</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a chaste kiss, then rolled back over to her desk. "So...I was your first?"</p><p> </p><p>"Boyfriend, kiss, or sexual partner?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." </p><p> </p><p>Damn, she was the only one who could compete with him on witty comebacks. Tae looked over her shoulder at him. "Why? Does that bother you?"</p><p> </p><p>Did it bother him? He wouldn't lie and say he didn't kinda like it. All of those first experiences were also her first experiences. He got to truly share those moments with her, and no one else.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand…</p><p> </p><p>Ren shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "No, it's just…I didn't expect that. You're so amazing, I just thought you'd have found someone before. You're also…"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"...really, really, really good at sex."</p><p> </p><p>Tae chuckled, "Thank you, I try. You're not too bad yourself. Besides, I'm a doctor. I know exactly where to touch."</p><p> </p><p>"But...why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why what?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "If I'm your first, why'd you immediately do it with me? Hell, I didn't even ask. You just showed up, said you loved me, and the next thing I know we're doing it."</p><p> </p><p>"Guinea Pig, I'm in my mid-twenties. I felt that I didn't need to wait any longer. I loved you, you loved me, I wanted you, and from all the staring it was clear you wanted me, too. So, why not? Do you regret it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not. Never."</p><p> </p><p>"Then there's nothing to worry about, is there?"</p><p> </p><p>He knew Tae was right, but he just couldn't shake this feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"I already never wanted to let you go, but now I legitimately can't. I don't want to be compared to other men."</p><p> </p><p>Tae laughed, "Don't worry about that. I don't plan on going anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd be screwed anyway. Where am I going to find legs like that again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nowhere." </p><p> </p><p>Ren laughed this time, rolling his shoulders as he leaned back against the wall the bed was against. He still didn't know exactly how to feel. Not about having sex, but about being her first partner.</p><p> </p><p> How many first relationships last? What if she found someone who suited her far better than he did? Wasn't as much to deal with. Someone older. </p><p> </p><p>If he was her first boyfriend, what expectations did she have? </p><p> </p><p>Could he live up to them?</p><p> </p><p>Was he even worth all of the trouble?</p><p> </p><p>"Do I make you happy?"</p><p> </p><p>Tae frowned, turning back around to look at him. "What brought this on?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I guess I just thought that...Well, I'm your first boyfriend. Your boyfriend that goes on dangerous missions, has a criminal record, is a year under the legal minimum for our relationship, the list goes on and on. You just got your reputation back, and I could ruin it in the blink of an eye. Or a mission could somehow go horribly wrong and I don't come back."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that," Tae interrupted with a glare. Ren knew she didn't like talking about the danger he put himself through. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. It's just that you could easily have anyone begging on their knees for one conversation with you."</p><p> </p><p>Tae continued to stare at him as she tried to put the pieces together of what he was saying. "You're asking me if I think you're really worth it?" </p><p> </p><p>Ren nodded. "You immediately gave all of your first times...to me. Me, of all people."</p><p> </p><p> "What happened to my confident, smart-ass boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren smiled softly, "It's much easier to be confident in the Metaverse. Out here it's much easier for this kind of stuff to get to me. My stoicism can only go so far."</p><p> </p><p>Tae stood from her chair and sat down next to Ren. "How often do you think about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me? Since the second I kissed you. But, now that I know I'm your first, the pressure is even worse."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I also your first girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and I'm already fumbling my way through a thousand other things, some of which could kill me. The last thing I want is to mess this up. I love you more than anything. You're the only person I feel completely free to talk to. Even my friends call me quiet. I want to be strong for them, so I'm afraid of speaking freely. I almost never talk like this with them. You're my outlet. I may live at Leblanc, and my hometown may be miles away. But, you're my home. You're the only person I feel completely free with. I need you. But, if you don't need me...if I'm more trouble than I'm worth, then…"</p><p> </p><p>Tae sat wide-eyed as she stared at Ren. They were both very open with each other when it came to their feelings, but Ren always seemed to take a little bit. He would hold things, then share them with her a short time later. However, this was something he had clearly been keeping to himself for quite awhile.</p><p> </p><p>Even when confessing his fears about their relationship, he still manages to make her heart flutter with words alone. Tae stood up, and suddenly jumped on Ren. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah!" Ren quickly caught Tae, her knees on either side of his body as she straddled him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her so she wouldn't fall. "What are you doing!? We're sitting right on the edge!"</p><p> </p><p>Tae nodded, "I know. I knew you'd catch me. I know you'll always catch me, because that's what you do. Even if I said I didn't want to be with you, broke your heart, almost poisoned you again…"</p><p> </p><p>"Again?" Ren chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I said almost," she said with a smile. "I know you'd save me. Over and over again." This was just another thing Tae loved about Ren. He immediately knew she was joking, playing right along with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her forehead against his. "My little guinea pig, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You gave me my life back, and gave me a future. Not just with my career, but with you. You help more people than even I do. You like my style, you can keep up with me and my morbid humor. I'm the happiest I've ever been. I love you, Ren. My lovely, handsome, heroic, little guinea pig." </p><p> </p><p>She kissed him deeply, then tucked his head under her chin as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p>"You're worth every second I've spent with you, and every second we spend together in the future." She kissed him again, pushing him down on the exam bed. She suddenly pulled back, looking him dead in the eye. "And if you ever think you're not worth it again, I will inject you with the deadliest cocktail of drugs I can craft."</p><p> </p><p>"Noted."</p><p> </p><p>Tae chuckled, "How do you always distract me from work?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a very alluring person."</p><p> </p><p>"And he's back." Tae hopped off of his lap, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. "Here."</p><p> </p><p>Ren took the paper and pencil with a brow raised. "What's this for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Write down all the roleplay ideas you have." Tae smirked as Ren's eyes widened. She sat back down at her desk, getting back to work. "Oh, and all the characters have to be different versions of ourselves. If you write any down where you're imagining screwing a different woman, I'll dissect your penis."</p><p> </p><p>"Also noted." Tae smiled as she made her way back to her desk. "What about time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do I see you enough? Should I make more time for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tae shook her head, but a small laugh escaped her lips. "Are you trying to go through every aspect of our relationship?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're talking about it. I figured I should cover all the bases." </p><p> </p><p>Tae checked the clock, "It's a slow day anyway. Scoot over." She walked back over to the bed and laid down next to him. "You see me everyday. Even when not for a long amount of time, you make it a necessity to stop by the clinic every single day. Either before school, after school, or both. If anything, I'm the one who should be asking you whether or not we spend enough time together. I'm the doctor who, thanks to you, has plenty of patients to keep her occupied."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I have commitments to tons of other people. Everyday I get texts asking me to help them with something. It's not even just my school friends. Ohya, Hifumi, Chihaya, Sadayo, Caroline and Justine, Iwai, Sak-"</p><p> </p><p>Tae grabbed his face, turning him towards her. "Exactly how many women do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"...If it makes you feel any better, Iwai isn't a woman. And Caroline and Justine are children...Or are they? I actually don't know." Tae's glare grew more intense. "You already know there's nothing to worry about. None of them are you."</p><p> </p><p>Tae merely grumbled in acceptance, looking away to hide her blush. "The only way we would see any more of each other is if we moved in together."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a real proposition?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ask me again when you move back to Tokyo after you leave." Ren grunted in response. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to go back."</p><p> </p><p>"Ren, your paren-"</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares about them? I have you, all of my friends are here, the best colleges are here. I didn't have, and don't have a future there. I don't have a future with them either. All I need is their permission, and I don't have to go back. And I doubt they'll want me back anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Tae sighed. Ren's relationship with his parents was...complicated.</p><p> </p><p> Who was she kidding? It was terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Ren had told her that he was far closer with his mother than his father. But, even his mother seemed to dismiss him after his arrest. Tae was sure there was more to it than that. But in Ren's eyes, all he saw was his parents giving him away without a second thought and never bothering to contact him.</p><p> </p><p>Tae rolled on her side, placing a hand on her chest. "As much as I urge you to at least talk with them about why they did what they did, if this is really what you want, then you can stay with me once your probation is over."</p><p> </p><p>Tae knew that Ren took certain things to heart. And trust was one of them. If you betrayed him in a serious way, that was it. No more. You lost his trust and friendship. He might give you a second chance to try and earn it back, but if you fail again, it's completely over.</p><p> </p><p>His parents were no exception. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that she <em> didn't </em>want him to stay. She had already grown accustomed to waking up in his embrace. Mornings used to be evil until he came along.</p><p> </p><p>However, she'd gladly wait if it meant he fixed his relationship with his parents. Or at the very least had some form of closure.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you miss them?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren shook his head, "No."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the feeling? The feeling of family."</p><p> </p><p>"You and everyone else here are more of a family to me than they ever were."</p><p> </p><p>Tae placed her head down on his chest, "Do you want a family? Together, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, I see you're also participating in this deep dive of our romance."</p><p> </p><p>She pinched his leg, "Answer the question."</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you want to."</p><p> </p><p>Tae thought about it for a moment, remembering all of the children that would come into the clinic. She thought about the interactions she would have with them, and seeing the way the parents would look after learning their child would be okay. The thought of not just curing children, but having some of her own…</p><p> </p><p>Of <em> their </em>own.</p><p> </p><p>Tae imagined children with unruly hair, chocolate brown eyes or storm gray eyes, wanting to dye it like their mother or perhaps keeping their black waves. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiled, "Yes. I think I do."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a little scared though. I have no idea how to be a parent, and I don't have the best examples to go off of."</p><p> </p><p>Tae nodded against him, "You're young. You don't have to know yet. And you do have good examples in a way. Just don't do everything you think your parents did wrong, and do everything you think they did right. I'll be there learning with you."</p><p> </p><p>Ren smiled, a warmth spreading throughout his body. There wasn't even the question of "if we're still together by that point". They already knew they'd last. "I look forward to it. More than anything. Although, I'm assuming you want to get married by that point. Unless getting married isn't punk or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes. The good ol' Punks Don't Get Married rule. How could I forget? Sorry Guinea Pig, but it looks like we can't get married."</p><p> </p><p>Ren chuckled, then sighed. "Is this too fast. These are topics for a decent while into the future."</p><p> </p><p>"We banged our first day as a couple. There is no speed limit here."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p> </p><p>Tae's mind was still on the idea of marriage. It certainly seemed more than pleasurable in her eyes. Obviously, it was far off from now. Although, Ren could be impatient at times. It might happen sooner than she thought. Marriage would come with some third-party concerns, however.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think your friends will approve of us?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren breathed in through his teeth, "That, I'm not totally sure. Ryuji would probably just congratulate me on landing someone as hot as you."</p><p> </p><p>"I like him already."</p><p> </p><p>"Ann would be happy, but I'm not sure how she would feel about the age difference."</p><p> </p><p>Tae hummed in response. "She's the one who was being blackmailed and perved on by Kamoshida, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Our scenario is far different, so I doubt it'll be a problem. Yusuke...well, he's Yusuke. He'll probably ask to paint us "in the passionate act of lovemaking" with a completely straight face."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I like him already, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny," Ren deadpanned. "Makoto will probably interrogate you, just to make sure your intentions are pure and aren't using me to gain something."</p><p> </p><p>"How'd she figure out my plans?"</p><p> </p><p>"Futaba w-...Oh shit," he exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren sighed, "Futaba bugged the café before we even knew her. And she hacked my phone. She already knows."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Remember the date we went on after I came back from Hawaii?"</p><p> </p><p>Tae purred in his ear, "How could I forget a night like that? We...Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"Futaba wouldn't look at me for three days after that. She also stopped looking at my texts, too. She definitely heard some things she shouldn't have."</p><p> </p><p>"At least she can keep a secret."</p><p> </p><p>Ren nodded in agreement. He knew Futaba hadn't told anyone. He would've known. Most of his friends couldn't keep a secret very long to save their lives. Especially Ryuji. </p><p> </p><p>"Haru... actually I have no idea. Haru is surprisingly<em> very </em>hard to get a read on. She's as likely to have a teddy bear collection as she is to own and frequently use a torture chamber."</p><p> </p><p>"If she does, can I borrow it?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren smiled, "For what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing you need to worry about...yet. You certainly have an interesting group."</p><p> </p><p>"I sure do. But, I know it'll all be fine. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"What about your parents? Would they approve?"</p><p> </p><p>Tae shrugged, "Maybe. I haven't spoken to them in a while. After becoming "The Plague" my father was disappointed in me. My mother was too, but she wasn't as vocal about it. He already didn't like my sense of style, but he looked past it once I told him medicine was my true passion. But, once medicine brought my bad reputation, his disappointment came back. There was no fight. No yelling at each other, no harsh words. We just...disconnected."</p><p> </p><p>Ren rolled on to his side, wrapping his arms around Tae. He held her tightly as he buried his face in her hair. "I guess we're in the same boat."</p><p> </p><p>Tae buried her head into the crook of his neck, "I guess we are."</p><p> </p><p>Ren closed his eyes, nuzzling Tae's head. "I know this isn't exactly how you expected to spend your evening, but I'm really happy we had this talk."</p><p> </p><p>"I am, too. You…" Tae lifted herself off of Ren, propping herself up to look down at him. "You know I'm not the most... secure, about some things. At least until you came around. But, there's nothing in my life that I've been more sure of then you. Everything that happened, with Miwa-chan, my parents, my dreams crumbling before my eyes...I'd do it all again for you."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're what I get for being arrested, I should commit more crimes."</p><p> </p><p>"And the moment's gone." </p><p> </p><p>Tae began to move away, but Ren put his arms back around her. "Sorry! Sorry. You know my silver-tongue doesn't have the best timing every once in a while. But, there's still truth to what I said. My arrest gave me my friends, and it gave me you. I owe him a lot. If I ever find the man who accused me, the first thing I'm gonna do is thank him...then, I'll show him what assault really means."</p><p> </p><p>She patted his cheek, "Good boy." They both leaned him, putting all of the passion they could into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tae bit his bottom lip, tugging on it before releasing. "Now, about that problem you were having…"</p><p> </p><p>"Problem? What pr-" Ren thought back to how the conversation had started. "O-Oh." He quickly grabbed his phone, sending Sojiro a quick text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ren: Not coming back to Leblanc tonight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sojiro: Girl? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ren: Girl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren tossed his phone aside, focusing back on the much more important scenario that was laying out before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have any pills to prescribe you for that. But, I have something much better." </p><p> </p><p>Tae began undoing Ren's belt. "What would that be?"</p><p> </p><p> "Don't you know? I'm the best medicine~."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Takemi's Apartment: Many hours later)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren stroked Tae's hair as she slowly began to fall asleep on his bare chest. The black comforter protected their modesty, and their bodies from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes as he took in every second, every breath Tae took, every beat of her heart against his.</p><p> </p><p>This was what he wanted for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Ren raised the covers higher over them, burrowing deeper as he fell asleep. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pseudo Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here's the thing. Once again, like with the first chapter, this is just kind of dialogue practice and such. I just thought of a scenario and began to write, no grander purpose in mind. </p><p>I haven't seen many fics with Ren/Tae where it's the aftermath of the suicide reveal. And as we all know, even in the game, Ren doesn't tell anyone outside of the Thieves about the fake suicide, even if you're dating them. So you get all these texts from people asking if you're okay. </p><p>This is just my take on it. This somehow ended up being over twice the size of the first chapter. </p><p>Also, sorry for all of the younger audiences, but the beginning of the chapter has some spice if you catch my drift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Leblanc (Attic). November 19. Evening)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh!~ Oh my-...Ah!~” </em>Tae fell against Ren’s chest, her lower half not able to support her anymore. She looked up, a smirk appearing on her lips as she saw the dazed look of Ren. A common after effect of their nightly romps.</p><p> </p><p>Ren lifted Tae’s hips just slightly, allowing himself to unsheathe from his lover. Through heavy breathing, Ren asked, “It’s almost midnight. Was that our last time?” </p><p> </p><p>Tae nodded against his chest, bringing the covers over their bodies and settling in. “What was all this about anyway?” Tae propped herself over Ren, looking down at him. “You’ve been very forward tonight. This was supposed to be a simple date.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this isn’t a part of our usual dates?”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, “It is, but you’ve been very attentive tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren opened his mouth to say something, but backtracked. Instead saying, “Tomorrow I have a big mission. Wanted to have tonight to ourselves because I’ll be busy all day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stealing someone’s treasure, right? Who?”<br/><br/></p><p>“One of the team’s family members. Makoto’s sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“The prosecutor?”<br/><br/></p><p>Ren nodded, “Yeah, but it’s getting complicated. It’s a whole ordeal, I won’t go into it. Everything’s going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae leaned down, giving Ren a deep kiss. “Just come back to me, alright? If you don’t, I’ll find the body and mount you on my wall.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no place I’d rather be after I die than near you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, but I’d still prefer if you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” Tae smirked, laying back down and nuzzling into Ren’s neck. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe how fast her life had turned around since Ren came into her life. She had never been happier. And it was somehow getting better.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since their “Thorough Relationship Examination”, as Ren liked to call it, the blinding spark they had together had somehow grown even brighter. Which was something Tae didn’t think was possible. Perhaps the idea of having plans set in stone for their future while still maintaining a sense of unpredictability made everything even more exciting. The honeymoon phase of their relationship never exactly ended, but it somehow strengthened tenfold.</p><p> </p><p>Was all the Phantom Thief business still a bit nerve-wracking at times? Especially with the whole Okumura business. Ren said he had nothing to do with his death, that the Thieves were framed. Tae believed him, but it worried her to know somehow out there was capable of the same thing he was and was out to get him.</p><p> </p><p>However, Ren said he had everything under control. But, all he told her was to close up the clinic if she ever saw Goro Akechi in Yongen-Jaya, just to be safe. Ren didn’t give her too many specifics for most of his Phantom work, because he said he didn’t want anyone after him to see her as valuable. He didn’t want any of his enemies to find out she was involved, but even if they did she’d be seen as nothing but a doctor unknowingly supplying the Phantom Thieves. Just another reason to keep their relationship a secret.</p><p> </p><p>He did tell her about Morgana, though. Thank goodness for that, because she didn’t know what she would have said or done if she was unaware that the cat could understand everything. It’s not that she would have just had full blown sex with a cat in the room, but there was bound to be something Morgana wasn’t supposed to see. Tae did feel a little bad that she was the reason Ren was kicking him out of the cafe so many nights out of the week, but Ren said Morgana was fine with it as long as he was repaid with treats.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, that still wasn’t a major secret or anything. But, she believed in Ren. She trusted him more than anyone. </p><p> </p><p>So, Tae doubted she had anything to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>…...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Tae's Clinic. November 21. Evening.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can you thank the kind doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>The little girl looked up at Tae, smiling with her complimentary lollipop in hand. "Thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>Tae grinned, walking her final patients of the day to the door. "It's my pleasure. Have a good night." She waved them off as they walked out the door. Tae sighed, relaxing her shoulders as the door closed. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a long day, plenty of patients kept her occupied. But, that wasn't the main issue. She had been worried since last night. Ren hadn't texted her since yesterday morning, and he didn't stop by after school yesterday or today. Granted, sometimes that happened. While ninety-nine percent of the time Ren stopped by everyday, sometimes his other business stopped him. Which was fine, especially since Ren had told her he would be busy all day yesterday. But, now it was well into the evening of the next day and still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>She'd have to stop by Leblanc, see if he was there and if something was wrong. She began locking the doors, shutting off the lights, and then walked over to the front counter to pick up the mounted television remote. She hadn’t been paying attention to the news at all, keeping the television on mute, but with closed captions on for the patients. It had been annoying her. Most of it was just people bashing the Phantom’s, talking about Akechi, crap like that. So, Tae had been ignoring it all. She pointed the remote up at the screen, about to turn it off, but the subtitles quickly caught her attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We have breaking news. We have an update on the detained criminal believed to be the leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tae froze on the spot, her finger hovering mere centimeters above the power button. Her stomach dropped, her heart pounding, and her eyes glued to the screen. </p><p> </p><p>...Detained?</p><p> </p><p>He was captured?! How? What happened? When? They weren't showing his face, so hopefully his identity was safe. Maybe this was a part of some elaborate plan. Tae quickly turned up the volume, listening in with panicked breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It's been reported that the young man committed suicide in the interrogation room earlier this morning. Having stolen the gun of his appointed guard, he took his own life in what we bel-..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The remote fell from Tae's hand, the edges of her vision blurry and all other sounds deafened by her heartbeat and then a ringing white noise. Her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide and muscles numb. </p><p> </p><p>Her brain wasn't processing anything. It refused to believe that Ren...</p><p> </p><p>Ren...Her little guinea pig…</p><p> </p><p>Images and memories of him flooded her mind in an instant. From the moment he stepped into her clinic, to telling Tae he was in love with her, to their first night together, to just a few weeks ago when they talked about their futures. All of those images turned into gravestones, dark and lonely nights, her life crumbling all over again...</p><p> </p><p>All of it. Those moments, the man she loved, everything they wanted from life together...</p><p> </p><p>Gone.</p><p> </p><p>Passed.</p><p> </p><p>...Dead.</p><p> </p><p>When working in the university hospital, she saw many doctors have to tell family members and friends that a loved one had died in their care. The looks on their faces, the devastation…</p><p> </p><p> It wasn’t that she hadn’t experienced those feelings before. Grandparents, pets, when she thought Miwa-chan died, it wasn’t new to her. But this...this was the worst pain she had ever felt. </p><p>Her entire system was shutting down.</p><p> </p><p>Tae’s stomach lurched forward, a crash of nausea slamming into her. She stumbled backwards, knowing she wouldn't make it to the bathroom. Instead she dropped to her knees in front of the waiting room trash can and vomited. A mix of tears entered the mix as they flowed from her eyes, her dark mascara falling away. Sobs tried to break free from her throat, but they were trapped by the emesis. </p><p> </p><p> Coughing as the last of bile came out, she placed her forehead on the rim and breathed heavily. No...He couldn't…</p><p> </p><p>Suicide?</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't Ren. That wasn't the one who talked so deeply about their futures. Unless he did it to escape prison, or torture? Or...to protect his friends?</p><p> </p><p>...To protect her. </p><p> </p><p>To make sure he couldn't confess, so that she and everyone else he cared about would be safe. Or maybe out of hope his death would put an end to the investigation?</p><p> </p><p>No...He couldn't have. Ren was smarter than that, more determined, he would have found a way. She pulled out her phone, but paused before pressing the call button…</p><p> </p><p>If police still had his phone, they'd see the call. She'd ruin everything. If Ren was in fact dead, and if he killed himself to protect his friends, calling would make his death in vain. She dropped the device to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>What happened? What did he not tell her? It had to be fake. But…</p><p><br/>How do you fake a suicide via a gun? A guard was dead. He was in the interrogation room, a small, confined space. Faking a suicide like that was near impossible.</p><p> </p><p>...It <em> was </em> impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant he was gone.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No. No, no, no. No!’ </em>She needed to get to Leblanc. Maybe she missed something, or he left a note. Or, if she was given some sort of miracle, he would be there safe and sound and the news made some sort of mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Tae picked up her phone, leaving the clinic, crossing the street and entering the alley that withheld Leblanc.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Bzzt* *Bzzt* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tae's eyes flicked down to her phone, stopping in her tracks immediately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Receiving Call: Guinea Pig </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The doctor was certain her hands had never moved faster. She believed her thumb pressing the call button almost broke the screen. "Ren? Ren?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No, this is Sae Niijima. I'm-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he?" Tae interrupted, not even bothering to ask why the woman Ren was supposed to be changing the heart of had his phone. "Is he...Did he actually…?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "He's with me." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He's alive…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Alive, but not well. He passed out right after telling me to call you. He said you're the best doctor in the city. I hope he's not exaggerating, because he needs medical attention." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He's hurt? What happened? Was it…" Tae faltered, not wanting to finish her sentence, but she powered through her own fear. "...Did the suicide attempt fail?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No, he wasn't shot. He never tried to shoot himself. Don't ask how he faked it, I still have absolutely no idea. But, he's beaten pretty badly. I'm pulling up to the alley next to Leblanc right now. How fast can you-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tae immediately hung up, rushing down to the end of the alley as fast as she could. Just as she reached the dimly lit street, a car pulled up. An elegant, ashen brunette stepped out of the car, her serious gaze looking the doctor up and down from her dyed hair, to ruined mascara, to short dress, to wraparound platform heels. “You don’t seem like the doctor type.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae marched over to the other passenger’s side of the car. “And you don’t seem old enough to have all those gray hairs, but here you stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t...Let’s get him inside.” </p><p> </p><p>Tae opened the car door, choking back a gasp as she looked upon her lover. Purple bruises were scattered across his face and neck, dried up blood left a trail from his nose and mouth. Other small cuts were sparse across his skin. His eyes opened, a hazy gaze met Tae’s concerned stare. He reached out, taking his thumb and wiping away Tae’s ruined mascara. “Hello there, beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>The doctor crouched down, taking Ren’s face in her hands. “...What did you do, Guinea Pig?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know, something necessary, but also very stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes are dilated, and you seem somewhat out of it. You were drugged, more than what the regular dose is for whatever it was from.” </p><p> </p><p>“They also say pupils dilate when looking at someone you love.” </p><p> </p><p>Sae was a couple meters away, a brow raising. Their dialogue was...<em> odd </em> for a seventeen-year-old and a doctor to have, but there were far more important matters at hand. Being a prosecutor was not at the top of her list for the rest of the night. “They used truth serum on him. It’s been awhile, so hopefully it’ll run out of his system soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae scowled, “Bastards.” Looking back up at Ren, she asked, “Can you walk?”<br/><br/></p><p>“For the most part. Head is still fuzzy, though.” Tae nodded, helping him out of the car, throwing one of his arms around her shoulders and heading towards the cafe with Sae following close behind. The brunette opened the door for them, allowing the couple to enter. </p><p> </p><p>The Phantom Thieves were all sitting around the cafe, all perking up at the entrance of their leader. Ryuji jumped up from the booth, “There you are ya big bastard! We did i-...” Ryuji’s eyes widened as he saw the condition his friend was in. “Holy shit! What happened?!” The team all stood from their seats, making their way to their friend.</p><p> </p><p>Ren gave a weak smile, “Yeah, we didn’t exactly factor in the possibility torture to the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Makoto put a hand over her mouth, looking down to the floor. “I-I...I’m so sorry. I didn’t...If I had known…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It worked, didn’t it? You’d all do the same if you were in my place. Your plan was great, Makoto.” </p><p> </p><p>Ann quickly waved her arms frantically towards Tae, “A-And by plan, we mean...uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Ren waved her off, his voice growing hoarse. “She knows, and has since the beginning of June.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! How?!”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana hopped up on a bar stool next to Ann, “It’s kinda a long story.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew?”</p><p> </p><p>Sae squinted, looking back and forth between the blonde and the feline. “...I thought you said the cat can talk. I don’t hear anything...I can’t believe that sentence just came out of my mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae moved forward, pushing past the team with impatience and annoyance on her expression. “He’ll explain later. He needs medical attention.”</p><p> </p><p>As they reached the steps, Ren called out, “Catch Niijima-San up on everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Sae scoffed, “More? You went into excruciating detail for the last hour, a fourth of it going over how you played video games, went to the beach, and ate a massive hamburger.” </p><p> </p><p>“You said to tell you everything,” Ren chuckled, slowly walking up the steps with Tae’s help. Finally reaching the top, Tae closed the opening and latched it shut. Ren groaned, flopping down on his bed and unbuttoning his school blazer.  Tae went to help him, shedding off the rest of his clothes and putting them on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Tae took a sharp intake of breath. She gazed down at him, her shaky hand carefully running over his wounds as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The bruises on his face were nothing compared to the purple spots on his ribs the size of a fully open hand. "I-I've looked worse, believe it or not. When I was 13, puberty hit hard. Hehehe, oh it hurts to laugh." Tae slowly turned him over to view his back, a small gasp escaping her lips as she saw even more bruises scattered all over. "Don't mind the scratch marks. Those are actually from you. Reminders that I was doing a good job a couple nights ago when we-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ren, for the love of all that is holy, shut your damn mouth." Ren heard Tae's voice become unstable, wavering as she held back a sob. Ren rolled back over quickly, ignoring the pain in his arms to hug her tightly to his body.</p><p> </p><p> “Sorry. It’s like I said, my silver tongue doesn’t always have the best timing.”  </p><p> </p><p>A sob escaped the doctor's body, something Ren hadn’t really seen in their just over six months of dating. He wished he could say he couldn’t imagine being in her shoes when she heard the news, but he could. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect the beatings. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t anticipate being drugged. </p><p> </p><p>His memories, fading away at that table, just barely managing to bring them back. He tried so hard to remember the entire plan, what to do. But, every time Ren came up blank, fear set in. If he had made one single misstep, he would’ve died. Tae would have to bury him without any final words, an explanation, anything.</p><p> </p><p>All that time he spent retelling his story to Sae was filled with the deathly terror of never seeing his friends, or Tae again.</p><p> </p><p>Tae felt a couple tears hit her neck, which only made her hug Ren tighter. They were finally alone, which meant Ren no longer had to keep his act up. His gates were opened, something many didn’t get to experience. Ren buried his face into Tae’s neck, “I wasn’t sure if I would get to see you again. Not that I didn’t believe in the plan, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I</em> <em>believed</em> I would never see you again. I thought...Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t wa-”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear if you say you didn’t want me to worry, I’m going to give you another bruise.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Well…” Tae pressed her thumb down hard into one of his bruises. “Ow! Okay, I’m sorry. I-...” Ren pulled back, his face only centimeters from Tae. “...I thought things would go smoothly. I didn’t intend to be beaten and drugged. My memory of the plan was hazy, my instructions were forgotten until the end. If I would have known how close I would come to dying, I’d have told you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae scowled, spitting out words in anger through gritted teeth. “Enough with the “would”s. This is about what you <em> should </em> have done. So you thought everything would turn out fine? Exactly what part of that makes it okay to not tell me you were about to fake your own death? So you thought it’s better to make me believe you committed suicide? To rip my soul from my body, shut down my life in an instant? You listen to me right now, Ren. I admire you and your heart, your drive to help people. But this is <em> not </em>what I signed up for. Some warning, some small hint was all you needed to give. Instead you leave me in the dark and sucker punch me, all for what? So you can keep trying to save people that don’t even like you? That don’t believe in you, that think you’re a monster, that actively hate you? I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren looked Tae in the eyes, shaking his head. “No. You do understand. I know you do, because I learned from you. You’re just angry right now, and this is your knee jerk reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>“The hell are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Plague was hated. The Plague was avoided, thought to be a monster. Yet, you helped every single person you could. You wanted to. You spent every day for years trying to help just one girl. Even when the world is against you, trying to destroy you, continue to do what’s right. The good you can bring, even if only in small amounts, can make all the difference. You taught me that.” </p><p> </p><p>Tae clenched her eyes shut, a couple more tears running down her cheeks. “I never said you couldn’t be selfish from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren lifted his head up and pressed his forehead against her’s, “I’d say I’m plenty selfish. I want you all to myself, even when you’re with patients. But, I see how much helping people makes you happy, so I concede.” He slowly sat up, ignoring the pain and wrapping his arms as tight as he could around Tae. “All I can say is I’m sorry. I made a poor judgement call. It wasn’t my first and it certainly won’t be my last.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tae interrupted. “This stuff. This faking your death, not telling me important details like this, that bullshit stops now, do you understand me? I. Can’t. Take it. Not this. You’re all I have, and tonight...even if you didn’t mean to, you made me think my life was ripped apart again.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren felt as if he was just punched in the stomach...again. He couldn’t even defend his actions by any means. “Please, just know that I love you more than anything. Even being a Phantom. If you’re truly angry about this, I promise once this situation is handled, I’ll quit. No more. All that time will be focused solely on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae couldn’t lie to herself and say she didn’t consider accepting that offer. To no longer have to worry about Ren’s safety. To have all the hours when he used to do his Thief work turn into hours where she could keep him all to herself. </p><p> </p><p>But, sadly, life wasn’t that simple. Ren was a man so many people depended on, including all of Tokyo. One day that dream would come true, but for now…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like you said, you see how much being a doctor makes me happy. I can’t stop you from doing what makes you happy.” </p><p> </p><p>“But, you make me happier than being a Phantom Thief could ever make me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then have both, my little guinea pig.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my nickname is back. Does that mean all is forgiven?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. Not just yet. Before we talk about punishment, however, we need to address your wounds.” Tae pushed him back down on the bed, pressing a kiss to his lips before standing up. “Boss have a first aid kit around here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Downstairs under the counter.” </p><p> </p><p>Tae nodded, heading back downstairs to see Ren’s friends all talking to Sae. The prosecutor shook her head, “So...I was in another dimension?”</p><p> </p><p>Makoto nodded, “Briefly, but in a way, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The punk doctor decided not to pry into that. Ren had told her a good amount about the Metaverse and such, but it was all still so strange to her. Ren refused to take her there, saying it was too dangerous. But, she’d make him crack eventually. It would be best to make sure her boyfriend and his friends weren’t just all insane. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling the first aid kit out from under the counter, she turned to Ryuji. “Sakamoto, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The faux blonde perked up, “Oh, y-yeah. That’s me.” Tae raised a brow at his nervous demeanor. Was he intimidated by her? Well, Ryuji was the one Ren said would congratulate him on landing someone really hot. So, if he really was intimidated, Tae was flattered. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a runner, right? Then, go to the convenient store and get a bag of ice as fast you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Uh, yes, Dr. Legs! Ah! I mean, yes ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>"No, you were right the first time." Tae turned to Makoto, "Makoto, right? The responsible one?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am. We've met before."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I can trust you with these." Tae pulled out a key ring, selecting a small silver key and a bigger bronze key. "The bronze key is to my main medicine closet, and the silver is the master key to all the medicine cabinets inside. Go to cabinet one and grab a bottle of ibuprofen, and then cabinet three for oxycodone in case it's worse than we think. Got all that?"</p><p> </p><p>Makoto took the keys, bowing to the doctor. "Yes, I've got it." Tae nodded, walking back up the steps to the attic. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Tae began unloading the first aid kit. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, Guinea Pig, you’re going to tell me everything about this plan of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>…...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(25 Minutes Later)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tae pinched the bridge of her nose, “So you’re telling me, your life depended on-”</p><p> </p><p>“My silver tongue being able to convince Niijima-san to trust me? Yeah, pretty much. Like I said, not full proof. But, it was all we had. And now I, or at least the leader of the Phantoms, is dead to the world. So, now we have some breathing room.” Ren looked back up at Tae, a fierce scowl still on her features. “...I’m going to assume you’re still mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Immensely.” Tae secured Ren’s bandages keeping the ice pack in place. “I’ve known Niijima for all of about thirty minutes, and I can already tell she’s a hard ass. And you convinced her while under the influence. You were sober when you told me about the Metaverse the first time, and I legitimately believed I gave you bad medicine.”</p><p> </p><p>“My story was too crazy and specific to be made up on the spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she said you went into excruciating detail. Does that mean she knows about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she knows you’re my doctor, and that’s only because I told her to call you. She assumed we had someone supplying us with medicines and such, so it won’t take long for her to connect the dots. We can trust her though.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so. Oh, wait. You never say anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Am I going to be receiving sarcastic comments about this incident for a long time?”</p><p> </p><p>“If until you’re dead is a long time, then yes.” Tae zipped up the first aid kit, sighing to herself. “Luckily, nothing was broken and you don’t need stitches. But, you need to stay off your feet for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren nodded, “Thankfully I have a gorgeous doctor to take care of me while I heal.”</p><p> </p><p>“A gorgeous doctor that’s still thinking of how to punish you.” She stood up, making her way towards the steps. “I’ll be back. I’ll send your friends up here, I’m sure they’ll want to talk to you.” The doctor stepped back down into the cafe, all eyes turning to her. “By some miracle, nothing is broken. But, he’ll be groggy and in pain for a week or more. Go on up, but no group hugs. And only for a short time, he needs rest.” The teenagers all got up quickly, thanking Tae as they rushed for the staircase and vanished from sight. </p><p> </p><p>Sojiro sighed in relief, tossing his apron on the counter. “Thank you, doctor. Is there any way I can repay you? I already feel bad for not paying when you examined Futaba.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me when I say that Ren will be paying me back tenfold for pulling that fake suicide stunt without telling me. You don’t have to worry about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro tilted his head, “Ren, hm? I didn’t think you two knew each other that well. At least not enough to be on a first name basis.” Tae’s eyes flickered towards Sae for a brief moment, seeing her red eyes look over at the other adults. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d have to know him well if I’m aware of his secret life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you’ve saved that kid’s ass more than once. I seem to owe you even more than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, Boss, you owe me nothing.” Tae sat down at the bar next to Sae, rolling her shoulders back and yawning. “Except, maybe my usual drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro chuckled, “Coming right up.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sojiro began gathering the right items for Tae’s coffee, the doctor looked over to Sae. “Thank you.” The prosecutor looked over to Tae, her arms in their usual crossed position. “I know Ren’s story isn’t an easy one to believe, but you trusted him. He’d be dead if not for you, so thank you. Truly.”</p><p> </p><p>Sae’s expression softened, “It’s not a problem. Let’s just hope he can still fix all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae chuckled, “He always finds a way.”</p><p> </p><p>The women both went quiet until Sae broke the silence again. “I figured he had someone supplying him with medicine or helping with his wounds. A back alley doctor seems fitting now that I think about it. Although, I believe I’ve heard of you before. Tae Takemi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Better known as The Plague. Or, recently known as such.”</p><p> </p><p>Sae nodded, “That’s it. Quite the turnaround. Word has it you’re quite respected now in the medical field. Almost like a legend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep up with medical current events?”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing all current events in every field is a part of my job. You never know what information could make or break a case.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae smirked, “Color me impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ren happened. He helped get my reputation back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And in return you illegally sell him drugs?”</p><p> </p><p>Tae rested her head on her hand, not giving Sae any signs of discomfort. Even if she didn’t know it, Sae’s prosecutor mode was activated. “Helpful, non addictive drugs only for use in the Metaverse so he can continue to save the people of Tokyo. The Hippocratic Oath and all that. Breaking the law to uphold it, as you might call it referring to what you did tonight. You’re a vigilante now, as well. In your own way, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sae perked up in her seat, shaking her head. “Sorry, I was acting accusatory, wasn’t I? This is all very new to me. I do have to ask, though…” Sae waited until Boss walked towards the back of his corner kitchen, lowering her voice for only them to hear. “What exactly is your relationship with Amamiya?”</p><p> </p><p>Tae knew this was coming, but she hadn’t been looking forward to it. Sae would see right through a lie, especially after what she saw back at the car. But, that didn’t mean Tae had to answer directly. “Patient confidentiality, Niijima. The in's and out’s of my relationship with Ren is of no concern to anyone but him and I, just as your relationship with everyone in this building is. Besides, I think we can both agree that there are far bigger problems at hand that should be dealt with before any other.”</p><p> </p><p>Sae gazed at Tae for a minute, the battle between ally and prosecutor playing out in her head before she nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” Tae had basically answered her question, but Sae was beginning to realize some things in life were even more complicated than she imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Sojiro sat down a fresh mug in front of Tae, “Here you are, doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae picked it up, thanking Sojiro before standing from the stool. “It was nice meeting you, Niijima. Thanks to our mutual friends, I believe we’ll be seeing each other more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s the case, call me Sae.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. I’m Dr. Legs.” Sae raised a brow at Tae, but the doctor smirked back. “You were thinking it. Everyone does, I’m sure you were, too.” Tae turned back around, walking up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sae looked down at the counter, a small frown on her face. <em> ‘She must never know.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Tae made it up the steps, seeing all of the Phantom’s standing around the bed. Ryuji leaned down towards his friend. “You can’t hide it forever, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-?! You basically just admitted it!”</p><p> </p><p>“No I didn’t. Tae figured it out all on her own. I just wasn’t being careful during the testing trials.”</p><p> </p><p>Haru tilted her head, “That’s also concerning. You decided to simply take unknown, untested drugs. That is quite worrying...and also a bit exciting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I…” Ren and the rest of the thieves all faltered, squinting at Haru curiously before returning back to the topic at hand. “We made a deal, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, dude! I see the way you look at Dr. Legs. There was more to that deal than you’re letting on.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re insinuating that Tae was blackmailing me for sexual favors, I’m going to stand up and show you everything those detectives did to me. ” </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji sat down and put an arm around Ren, “That’s not what I mean. I just meant you were doing it to spend more time with her. Not that I blame ya though. She’s like, smokin’ hot! On a scale of one to ten, she’s infinity! I mean, you said you like older women, so she’s right up your alley. And she’s...she’s standing right behind me, isn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>Tae chuckled, “I told you I’d like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji nodded, looking down at his feet. “I’m gonna go die of embarrassment now.” He trudged out of the room, heading back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Tae pointed over her shoulder, addressing the other Thieves. “All of you follow his example. Ren needs his rest.” The team decided to follow the doctor’s orders, each one of them saying goodbye to their friend before leaving the attic.</p><p> </p><p>Before Makoto left, Ren put a hand on her forearm. “I know you’re still thinking this is your fault. Your plan worked, Makoto. I’m alive, we all are. I wouldn’t be alive without you, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette took a deep breath, nodding her head before also taking her leave. As the hatch to the attic shut, Tae sat down on the edge of the bed. “She’s nice. If I didn’t already have you, I’d recommend her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get any ideas. You’re all mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren put his hand over Tae’s, “Then we’re in agreement. Are you staying?”</p><p> </p><p>“How exactly are we going to explain to Boss that I’m spending the night in his cafe?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t. You leave with everyone else, and then you come back and open the door with the spare key.”</p><p> </p><p>“What spare ke-?” Just as she asked, Ren lifted his hand up, small key in hand. “...Alright then.” Tae took the key, walking back downstairs and seeing the Phantom Thieves exiting the building. Tae followed them out, waving goodbye and walking down the street back to her clinic. Once everyone else was out of sight, Tae walked right back to Leblanc and let herself in. Locking the door behind her, she walked upstairs to see Ren and Morgana on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana perked up, looking over to Ren who immediately looked guilty. “Oh...Right, I kinda forgot to mention Tae was coming back.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Morgana hopped up on the windowsill, pushing open the glass with his paw. “Fine. And after everything you went through, I’ll let this one slide without any fish as payment.” He slipped out of the window, kicking it closed behind him and heading off to Futaba’s. </p><p> </p><p>Tae slid her doctor’s coat off of her shoulders, throwing it on the couch and moving to sit on the bed. “I can’t understand him, but I can only imagine him sounding sassy and/or bossy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s far more accurate than you realize.” </p><p> </p><p>Tae slipped off her heels and belt, rolling her shoulders back. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“The painkillers are kicking in, so I’m doing okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Tae nodded, peeling away the cloth wrappings to take off the melting ice packs. Once she set them aside, Tae rewrapped the bandages securely around Ren’s torso and grabbed one of his pillows. “Up.” Following her orders, Ren raised his upper body from the bed and let Tae put down the cushioning and lowered back down on it. Tae removed his glasses, placing them on the windowsill. “Now sleep, or your death won’t be fake anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Ren chuckled, lifting up his arm for Tae to enter his hold. Tae laid down, her head in the crook of Ren’s neck and the blankets pulled up over their shoulders. Her hands gently ran over his bandages, her heart clenching at the thought of her partner’s pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”</p><p> </p><p>Tae’s eyes flickered up at Ren’s question, “I told you to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit hard when you do that. But, you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“It matters to me.” Ren held Tae tighter, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “I don’t like seeing you hurt, and you’re hurt when I get hurt. And being a Phantom is a direct cause of that. I can’t do this forever. We’ve already bit off more than we can chew. I’m in high school, and I’ve had to fake my death. That’s a red flag if I’ve ever seen one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I wanted you to stop, it wouldn’t matter because you’ll always go back. Even if you quit right now, someday there will be a problem. People will be in danger. You can’t turn away from that, and that’s something I love about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go my entire life making you worry. I won’t be able to live with myself if I’m constantly burdening you with that.” Tae sighed against Ren’s skin, shaking her head. They were both too stubborn, both wanting the other’s happiness. “I’ve been constantly thinking about our conversation a few weeks ago, about our future. That night, when I was falling asleep, my last thought was, “This is what I want for the rest of my life.” And I jeopardized that today. Those dreams and aspirations we both had, I destroyed right in front of your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that, because he wasn’t wrong. That was how she felt. All of those hopes were bashed to pieces in an instant. Even if short-lived, the moments of despair and dread she felt after hearing the news were the worst of her life. It was worse than when her career was destroyed, worse than when her parents stopped speaking to her, and worse than when she thought Miwa-chan was dead. And she had already expressed her anger, so she couldn’t say it was okay. </p><p> </p><p>“One, you’re going to live with it, because you only die when I say so. And two, this won’t be the last time you unintentionally hurt me. Someday, I’ll unintentionally hurt you, too. Emotionally, I mean. I’ve already put you through plenty of physical pain with my medicine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren chuckled, “Forgiving you for giving me stomach cramps isn’t the same as this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae moved up, propping herself over Ren. “But, you’ll be forgiven all the same.”</p><p> </p><p>The Phantom's hands lifted up, grasping Tae's hips. "I feel like I've already been forgiven."</p><p> </p><p>She kissed his forehead , "In reality, yes." Then, she kissed his nose. "But punishments must still be dealt." Tae hovered above his lips, quickly moving them to his ear. "And the first one is cockblocking you." Falling back on the bed, Tae turned her back to Ren.</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling, Ren threw an arm over Tae's waist. "Yeah, I figured."</p><p> </p><p>"Life will go on, Ren. Just make sure you're here with me when it does, and all is forgiven."</p><p> </p><p>Burying his face into the back of Tae's neck, the thief sighed. "I might not have kept my last promise in the way you were expecting, but I'll keep this one. I swear. I don't deserve you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you do. You just do a lot to earn me."</p><p> </p><p>"And you do a lot to keep me alive to do so."</p><p> </p><p>"Very true." </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Tae."</p><p> </p><p>The doctor leaned back, sinking deeper into the embrace. "I love you, too, Ren. My little guinea pig."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long after that when Ren was asleep, and Tae was teetering on the edge of slumber. Her final thoughts before succumbing to exhaustion were the same sentiments as Ren's.</p><p> </p><p>This was what she wanted for the rest of her life. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I kinda wanted Tae to just verbally dominate anyone she came across...</p><p>...God, I write Kyouka too much.</p><p>...Ah, who cares?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, now I go back to writing "An Insecure Violet". For real this time. These stories are seriously a breath of fresh air though. It's nice to not write the same show all the time.</p><p>I sincerely hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>